Uma conclusão extremamente tentadora
by Jess-Sama
Summary: Ciel finalmente chega à uma conclusão, após ficar noites em claro remoendo em sua cabecinha problemática. Qual será essa conclusão? OBS: Esta fic contém yaoi nas entrelinhas, se você for criativo, consegue visualizar até demais... 8D


**Uma conclusão extremamente tentadora**

O estofado de sua poltrona parecia ser sempre mais confortável que sua luxuosa cama, tanto que era difícil tirá-lo de sua sala particular. Resolver problemas sobre os negócios da família Phantomhive? Ele resolvia tudo pela manhã, quando tinha paciência, e o resto da tarde passava a se deliciar com doces e diversos chás exóticos. Naquela noite, pegou-se abrindo um sorriso fraco relembrando de alguns dias em que Sebastian lhe negava um pequeno pedaço de doce. Motivo? "Meu querido lorde parece comer mais doces do trabalha". Privá-lo de seus deliciosos doces era uma coisa, mas chamá-lo de fominha era outra. Seus lábios, desacostumados a sorrir, não sustentaram aquela expressão radiante por muito tempo, até porque seus pensamentos já mudavam de rumo.

Um contrato para a vida toda, ou pelo menos até quando o pedido do contratante for realizado. Seria aquilo uma troca justa? Ele chegava a lhe perguntar algumas vezes, mas sentia-se um nojo em perceber que se preocupava tanto com aquilo. Cada dia para ele era uma eternidade, por mais que seu pedido não demorasse a ser cumprido, sua motivação a viver não vinha dele, se fosse para ele viver sozinho, já estaria morto. As pessoas que o cercam o mantém seguindo a vida, pelo menos até enquanto durar.

Ciel suspira profundamente, erguendo seus olhos azuis em direção a lua, bem no alto do céu. A visão de sua enorme janela era perfeita, seus olhos podiam alcançar qualquer lugar, e era seu _hobby_ ficar perdendo seu tempo olhando para o nada enquanto lhe fazia perguntas sem sentido. "Acho que estou ficando louco.". Pousou uma mão em seu rosto, inclinando a cabeça para aquele lado. Tornou-se a relembrar de situações pelo qual havia passado, suas vinganças, seu modo de agir e falar. "Que pessoa vazia eu me tornei.". Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto fechava os olhos. Para ele a felicidade e vontade de viver foram enterrados junto aos seus pais.

O amor, ou pseudo-amor, que Lady Elizabeth lhe proporcionava era puro, mas sua asquerosidade o impedia de perceber o quão adorável ela era, por mais persistente, barulhenta e extravagante que pudesse ser. "Eu a desprezo?". Talvez. Ele tinha costume de responder às suas próprias indagações. Não que ele não gostasse dela, mas ele cresceu com a ideia de que ela seria sua noiva, e agora ele a sentia mais como uma irmã do que como sua futura esposa.

Sua vida, sem dúvidas, seria uma chatice por completo, se não fosse por seus três empregados. Muito habilidosos, devo acrescentar. Por mais que Ciel não desse boas risadas, por mais que ele não sorrisse de todas as atrocidades que eles cometiam por toda a mansão, ele divertia-se por dentro, consigo mesmo, porque um Phantomhive deve ser forte. Rir trás outras emoções, como chorar e ele não queria todos percebessem suas fraquezas.

E por trás do grande homem que Ciel havia se moldado, mesmo que ele seja um tampinha, há aquele por quem não precisa dizer com palavras o que sente. Existe aquele que será sempre sua sombra, o seguirá eternamente para onde quer que vá. É aquele que o protegerá de qualquer mal ou dor. "Afinal um demônio é multiuso.". Balbuciou aquelas palavras um pouco alto, seus pensamentos estavam escandalosos naquela noite. Tornou a abrir os olhos e não se assustou ao ver Sebastian bem diante de si. "Está tampando a lua, seu poste.". Testar Sebastian em todos os sentidos era a especialidade daquele jovem garoto, principalmente a paciência. "É hora de dormir, meu lorde.". Mais um suspiro? É, ele ouve isso toda a noite e já está de saco cheio, mas para evitar qualquer discussão, apenas consentiu e permitiu que seu mordomo impecável cuidasse do resto.

E é em seu quarto que mais um dia termina. "De que adianta ser um lorde se eu tenho que dormir às nove horas?". Nem mesmo Sebastian pode conter a risada, mas tentava manter-se sério enquanto terminava de vestir seu mestre. Mais uma noite estava prestes a acabar, mais um dia de sua vida para o esgoto. Saber que está próximo da morte não motiva nem mesmo uma mísera barata. "Pobrezinhas, esmagadas friamente.". Alguns pensamentos daquele lorde podem ser devidamente descartados, afinal, ele ainda é uma criança.

Já deitado, não conseguia dormir, pô-se sentado olhando para a colcha delicadamente feita à mão, seguindo a costura em zigue-zague por todo seu trajeto. "Sem sono, meu lorde?". Uma pergunta que se houvesse algum objeto por perto, tacaria na cabeça de seu perfeito mordomo, mas aquela vez havia deixado passar. Sua mente, excepcionalmente naquela noite, estava fervilhando conclusões mirabolantes, mas parecia que a principal havia sido reservado para aquele momento. "Sebastian, venha até aqui.". Um pedido? Não, senão ele teria dito "Sebastian, poderia vir aqui, por favor?", Ciel preferia a autoridade de uma ordem, e nada excitava mais seu mordomo do que receber uma ordem. Por esse motivo, já estava ao lado de sua cama, inclinando para ouvi-lo melhor. Boa ideia Sebastian, eu teria feito o mesmo se estivesse em seu lugar, pois sem hesitar, Ciel havia lhe agarrado o terno, puxando-o com sua força até próximo de seu rosto, tocando-lhe os lábios com os seus.

"Oh não, meu lorde, não faça isso, assim fico envergonhado!". Não, Sebastian definitivamente não disse isso, mas quis escrever para imaginar o quão cômico seria imaginar essa cena. Enfim, Sebastian não é daqueles que falam muito e sim daqueles que dão nem sequer um pio e fazem dobrado. Um tocar de "pele" como aquele parecia ser um grande passo para Ciel, mas para seu incrível mordomo era apenas um toque de pele. Pobre Ciel, deu apenas o primeiro passo, agora o segundo, terceiro e todos os passos adiante seriam dados por ele. Isso... Aquele ali mesmo que já está se sentindo à vontade subindo na cama de seu lorde. "Que loucura estou fazendo?". Querido Ciel, vou lhe dizer que sua vida não poderia ser mais feliz e gostosa como está sendo agora, aproveite, ou tira-lo-ei desta cama e pularei de ponta em seu lugar.

Ciel Phantomhive, o único líder de sua família, tão jovem, cheio de problemas a resolver, e sem um pingo de felicidade no peito. O que fazia era apenas fazer os dias passarem, para ele não havia motivos para viver e mal esperava o momento para que seu amado demônio lhe arrancasse a alma da forma mais cruel e deliciosa existe neste mundo medíocre. Foi por essa simples e fútil conclusão, que ele deu-se ao luxo de entregar-se àquele demônio antes da hora, deliciando-se naqueles lábios masculinos que sempre o atentaram. "Dizem que o mau atenta, é verdade.". Sim, é verdade caro Ciel. Atenta a ti, a mim e a todos os fãs que estão lendo essa história. E quem é esse mau? É um certo mordomo, que pelo o que estou vendo já não parece mais um mordomo, já está até sem suas roupas e... OH MEU DEUS. Se você tiver menos de dezoito anos, pare de ler imediatamente!

"Ahh~". Um gemido doce, um sussurro quente ao ouvido, até mesmo aquele demônio rendia-se aos tímidos barulhos que seu lorde emitia. O cheiro gostoso que aquele envolvimento exalava, nada mais instigante e nada mais cruel do que ser domado por aquele que deveria receber suas ordens, subjugar-se àquele demônio não estava no script. Nada mais importava, que se dane a sociedade, que se dane tudo e a todos. Uma coisa Ciel tinha noção, morreria em breve, não teria tempo para crescer, tornar-se um homem, não poderia casar-se de fato com Lady Elizabeth, não poderia compartilhar momentos duradouros com seus empregados, e diante de todos esses fatos, os quais passou noites e noites em claro, remoendo em sua cabecinha problemática... Ele finalmente chega à uma conclusão. "Serei daquele que conhece cada pedacinho de mim.". É, porque um dia aquele demônio que o faz suar e gemer sem piedade, querido Ciel... Será o mesmo que irá lhe arrancar a alma com o mais delirante e doce beijo que já recebera.

**Nota do autor:** Não existe uma fanfic minha mais viajante do que esta XD Hahahaha~ Mas eu curti, foi bem excêntrico. Quem gostou deixe um review aí, comentários são bem-vindos. *-*


End file.
